Kaname's fetish
by shokubu
Summary: Kaname have his teenager side too. KanaZero. boyxboy


**Disclaimer: I do not owe vampire knight. This is Vampire Knight FANFICTION.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kaname's fetish**

"Ne, Kaname-sama, what's your type?" Aidou asked suddenly, out of the blue.

Kaname stared, a blank expression taking over his presence. Before Kaname had a chance to come up with an answer, Aidou shot in, expanding his words.

"I mean feature… What is it you look for in a person when you look at someone?"

Kaname continued to stare down at him.

His eyes were clear of any mischief so Kaname knew he was not planning anything. But why was he asking? Kaname could see clearly a cloud of curiosity and doubt in the noble's sky blue orbs.

_He must have heard something again._

So Kaname decided to humour the little blond as usually something interesting would happen. It had been boring lately and Kaname didn't see any harm in stirring things up.

"Well I like long, flowing hair on occasion." This was true. He liked long hair but only on a certain someone who he loved to annoy however the person on his mind had short hair as of current. _What a shame. I would love to see it grow a bit longer._

"Long hair…" Aidou tilted his head like a child as he thought of something.

Kaname waited patiently and he almost smirked when he saw the bubbling mischief growing in Aidou's blue orbs. Aidou was so easy to figure out; it almost made him laugh when he was right again.

* * *

"DING DONG"

The door opened and revealed Yuki. She blinked and looked around. There was no one. "A re?" she tilted her head before a pink box caught her eyes.

"What's this?" she mumbled as she picked it up before realizing it was a present left by someone for her. The card said so before she blushed unconsciously seeing that it was from a secret admirer.

"Ceh, how stupid." A deep voice snorted behind her and she immediately whirled around, huffing at the boy.

"Zero!" she then huffed. "It is not stupid."

Zero gave her a look before leaving her. "Yeah, whatever." He said before abruptly stopping. "I bet it's a prank."

"It's not." Yuki protest as she walked towards him.

"How do you know it isn't?"

"How do you know it is?"

"Well it's easy." Zero said in a matter of fact voice.

He pointed towards it.

"It's giving off a smell from the gutter; I'm surprised you aren't bothered by it." He said as he grimaced.

Yuki blinked stupidly. "It does?" she muttered as she sniffed around the box. She didn't smell anything so she tore the wrappers and opened the box which contained a bottle of purple liquid. She eyed it in the light. It was giving off some shine but still she couldn't smell anything while Zero kept flinching and moved away further from her.

It really didn't smell or was it only vampires who could smell it?

Curious, Yuki unscrewed the cap and took a sniff which she immediately regretted. "Ew! Yuck! It stinks!" She yelped as she threw the bottle.

Stumbling away, she took in as much fresh breath as she could before realising something was amiss in her hands.

_Where's the bottle? Where did she throw it?_

She was about to turn around but a chill ran up her spine. She knew she was in deep trouble.

A pair of shoes came in sight where one tapped on the floor as a dark aura presented itself around her.

"Yukiiiii….." Zero spoke.

Yuki didn't dare to look.

Zero sounded really angry and Yuki being Yuki, stared down at her feet. Sighing, Zero crouched down and smiled sweetly at her which only made her tremble more.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." He said in a sickly sweet voice which only gave Yuki more shivers as this was Zero.

"Re—really?" she stuttered.

Zero continued to smile but out of nowhere he smacked Yuki across her head. "No, idiot!" he huffed, getting up and leaving the whining girl to take a bath.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki heard a startling scream coming from Zero's share of room in Cross' house. Immediately she ran towards Zero's room in worry only to freeze in awe.

Zero's hair… so long, shiny and… "So pretty…" she unconsciously said and was greeted by the scariest glare she had ever seen. She trembled, slowly stepping back from the advancing teen. "Wa—waits! It's not my fault!"

Zero grabbed her by the collar. "Scissors. Now." He growled.

Yuki nodded hastily and ran.

* * *

Someone whispered.

The side of Zero's mouth twitched.

Someone pointed at him, ogling him.

Again the side of Zero's mouth twitched.

Then someone squealed.

And that was his limit. He glared at the girls crowding around the gate and snapped at them. "STOP STARING AT ME!"

The girls flinched back but there were some who dared to stare at him and some even trying to touch him, his hair to be more precise which really pissed him off.

Why were they so fascinated with his hair so much? It was just a bother and he couldn't even cut it as it would grow back within seconds. However he noticed it would only reach his hips. No longer… no shorter…

Suddenly Zero was snapped out of his thoughts when the gate to the Moon Dorms opened. The girls' attention too shifted—much to his relief—though they started to scream like banshees…again...

Zero found himself twitching, trying to hold back his anger.

* * *

Kaname could hear the girls making a lot more noise than normal. Takuma came beside him and made a comment on it.

"The girls sure are noisy today. We aren't even out yet and they are already making a racket."

Kaname didn't say anything although he had to agree. They were being noisier and a lot more annoying than normal and immediately he knew Aidou was involved somehow.

_I wonder what he has done now?_

The door to the moon dorms swung open, allowing the wind to blow suddenly.

Silver hair blew in the wind, flowing and dancing in the breeze. You could see strands glistening from the summer sun. As the wind settled, silver strands fell back in place, framing Zero's features perfectly.

It was ridiculously cliché but Kaname couldn't help staring and his eyes shone like a child who had just received a new toy.

Abruptly, he was beside the silver haired prefect, taking his phone out and taking some pictures before the prefect could react.

'CLICK, CLICK, CLICK'

Zero blinked.

He was startled to do anything and Kaname took the opportunity to swing his arm over Zero's shoulder and tilt his head against Zero's before taking a snap.

"Say cheese." And in the moment of confusion, Zero did and Kaname got a picture of him smiling genuinely.

"He… this is good" he mumbled.

And the magic ended as Zero finally snapped. "Wha—what the fuck are you doing, KURAN?" he emphasised as he glared but under the glare, a pink blush dusted his cheeks which Kaname found enticing.

Kaname thought Zero looked more like a wounded cat rather than a scary prefect trying to intimidate someone.

Kaname's gaze darkened and he licked his lower lip unconsciously. What a turn on he thought as he drew closer, caressing the prefect's soft tresses.

Zero blinked in confusion. Kaname's smirk grew as he kissed the strand of hair in his hand. "You look lovely today, Kiryuu-kun. I could just eat you up." He teased while Zero froze up.

He didn't respond and looked like he couldn't. Kaname blinked and blinked as seconds passed but Zero still stood there. Kaname watched, his lips parted before an idea popped into his head.

He smiled in amusement.

Cupping the prefect jaws with his palm, Kaname tilted his face up and he leaned down, placing a light kiss before pressing down and slipping his tongue in.

The girls squealed and some yelled and groaned but Kaname could care less as he watched in amusement as the prefects eyes went wide, waking up immediately. A shade of deep red spread across his cheeks which roused Kaname more to play with the prefect but Zero didn't seem to be enjoying it as much which showed when he pulled out his Bloody Rose and immediately fired at him, his other hand wiping at his lips.

The pureblood however moved away and effortlessly avoided the shot. He smiled wickedly at the prefect. "See you later Kiryuu." He said and Zero was too shocked by the smile to move.

Kaname turned to Aidou. "Thanks, Aidou. That was fun." He said and soon disappeared into the school.

While Aidou was happy to hear Kaname enjoy his prank, he flinched when a bullet grazed him. He turned and saw demon Kiryuu advancing towards him threateningly.

"Aidou-SENPAI…!"

Quickly without much thought Aidou ran as Zero ran after him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking midget!"

**_END..._**

**_Review please..._**


End file.
